Chase Away The Nightmares
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: CROSSOVER WITH MIAMI. It had been so long since Danny had thought about HER but after this case, all his memories and nightmares came flooding back. SLASH


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

**Warning: This has mentions of underage sex and rape.**

**Spoilers: City of the Dolls and Lost Son**

**Timeline: After City of the Dolls**

Chase Away The Nightmares

"Does it matter at all that I love him?"

Danny looked at her for a long moment before getting to his feet and leaving the interrogation room without saying a word to her.

The entire time Danny sat at his desk, completing the necessary paperwork, he kept replaying the interrogation over and over in his head. By the time Danny dumped his report on Mac's desk he felt completely worn out and ready to drop onto his bed and sleep through until his shift started the next day.

x

_"Shh," a female voice whispered in his ear as a hand slid down his chest, not stopping as it reached the waistband of his trousers and slid under. "You want the extra credit for college, don't you?" the woman asked._

"_Yes," Danny's voice replied. "But-," his protests were cut off by the woman's tongue pushing its way into Danny's mouth, almost making him gag._

Danny's blue eyes flickered open with a gasp. It took him a moment to register where he was. He shivered a little due to the cold sweat that was covering his skin.

He couldn't believe he had dreamt of _her_. It had been so long and he had thought that he had put all his demons and memories of her behind him.

Danny reached over and grabbed the phone, dialling the number he knew by heart.

It took a while but the ringing phone was eventually answered with a sleepy, "Hello?"

Danny grimaced and looked at the clock. "Oh, crap," he muttered when he saw that it was two in the morning. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

"It's okay," Tim Speedle replied tiredly. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Danny lied.

Tim clucked disapprovingly and Danny heard the sheets rustle a little and knew that Tim was sitting up against the headboard. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

Danny sighed and leant up on his elbow. "I had a nightmare," he admitted before grimacing again. "God, that sounds so stupid," he grumbled.

Tim chuckled a little. "What about?" he asked.

Danny hesitated. "Miss Montgomery," he eventually whispered.

Tim hissed. "Babe," he whispered. Normally Danny would complain about Tim's use of the endearment but he was too tired to care. "I thought you didn't have dreams of her anymore?"

"I don't," Danny replied. "Didn't," he corrected. "I dunno-,"

"What brought them on?" Tim questioned.

Danny sighed. "The case. This woman brainwashed this kid into thinking she loved him and I couldn't help it," Danny admitted. "They were too strong. The memories. I couldn't help it," he repeated. Danny wiped his hand across his cheek, wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

"Danny," Tim started then paused, unsure of what to say. "I-,"

"I'm sorry I woke you," Danny interrupted. "I'm stupid," he whispered.

"No, you're not," Tim insisted. "I just," he paused. "It's been so long since we had to deal with this, that I just… I don't know what to say," he admitted.

Danny smiled at the affection in Tim's voice. "I wish you were here," Danny finally said.

"Me too," Tim replied. "I would come up but I've got a physiotherapy appointment tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah," Danny whispered. "It's okay," he assured Tim. "Is your shoulder okay?" he asked.

Tim made a noise in the back of his throat. "It still isn't right," he complained.

"That's because you went speeding down the Causeway, got into a crash and dinged up your shoulder again," Danny pointed out.

"Hey!" Tim defended himself. "There's a reason I have the nickname,"

"Speed," Danny finished, chuckling to himself. "Yeah, yeah." Silence fell upon them for a short while until Danny whispered, "I miss you, Tim."

"I miss you too, DJ," Tim replied just as quietly. "Are you okay now?" he asked stifling a yawn.

Danny knew that the memories of the past were still fresh on his mind but he also knew that it wasn't fair to keep Tim awake. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. "I think I just had a bad day and the case got to me."

"You sure?" Tim asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "Get some sleep."

"If you're positive," Tm relented. "I… I love you, DJ," he whispered.

Danny smiled, knowing how hard it was for Tim to tell people how he felt. Before Danny, the last person Tim had said those three words to had been his best friend right before he went to the surgery he never survived.

"I love you too," Danny replied just as quietly.

x

_Her hands were cold against Danny's hot skin. He could feel the scrape of her long fingernails against his chest, scratching him but not hard enough to break the skin._

_Danny wanted nothing more than to push her away and run as far as he could, maybe even tell his father. Then stand back and watch her deal with the wrath of Louie Messer Senior. But his hands were bound to the headboard, stopping him from moving._

_He had tried protesting against her. He had tried to get her to stop what she was doing to him. But she just smiled and told him that it was all a learning experience. That was she was doing to him was for his own good, to prepare him for the world, exactly what a teacher was supposed to do._

_And, over time, Danny actually began to believe her._

x

Danny scowled as he slammed the car door closed. He was exhausted. For the past week his nights had been as sleepless as they had been when he was in high school. Every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing _her_, his high school math teacher.

He pushed open the door and entered the house, letting the door fall closed behind him. He dropped his keys on the floor in surprise when he saw Tim spread out on his couch.

"Tim?" he asked in shock, stooping down and picking the keys up before dropping them onto the sideboard.

"Hi," Tim grinned up at him, getting up off of the couch. Slowly he crossed the room and reached out to hug Danny. He sighed a little when Danny stiffened in his arms. "Hey," he whispered, pulling away a little and looking into Danny's blue eyes, "Danny… DJ," he corrected himself, "it's only me. That's it. Just me."

Danny smiled at him. He felt better whenever he heard Tim call him _DJ_. It was a combination of his first and middle initials – short for Jonathon – and Tim was the only person that had ever called him that. And because of that it was special. Something that only existed between the two of them.

"I know," Danny whispered, lowering his head. "But, I… I can't…" he shook his head, tears splashing down his cheeks.

Tim smiled sadly and tentatively wrapped his arms around Danny. Danny hesitated a moment before leaning against Tim's chest. "Shh," he whispered, pressing his lips against the top of Danny's head. "I know. You don't have to explain yourself. You know that."

"But," Danny started to argue but Tim put his hand under Danny's chin, tilting his head up so that he could look into his eyes again.

"I mean it, DJ," Tim said firmly. "I know everything, okay? You're not alone this time."

Danny nodded his head, sniffling a little as he leant his head on Tim's right shoulder, breathing in Tim's scent and letting it comfort him. "Did you come all the way up here just for me?" he asked softly.

Tim nodded his head. "I didn't come here for the sightseeing," he joked, leading Danny to the couch. "Are the nightmares still bad?" he asked, wrapping one arm around Danny and holding him close to his own body.

"Yeah," Danny whispered. "I haven't slept a full night since they started," he admitted. "I'm this close," he held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart, "to taking sleeping pills," he admitted.

"Babe," Tim whispered, pressing his lips to Danny's hair. "Why didn't you call me when you couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Because," Danny shook his head, "you've got your own stuff to stress about."

"And you are part of those things I'm allowed to stress about," Tim reminded him,

"Yeah but," Danny whispered, "your shoulder," he added, running his fingertips over Tim's left shoulder.

Tim hissed in pain when he felt Danny's fingers on his wound. Danny wasn't pressing hard but with his most recent injury, Tim's shoulder was feeling almost as sore as it had done two years before when he had been shot.

"Is it still really bad?" Danny asked in concern, picking up on Tim's pain and moving his hand away.

"The crash opened the wound again." Danny nodded. "It's getting better but still hurts like a bitch."

"I told you that motorcycle was dangerous," Danny smirked.

Tim rolled his eyes, running his hand through Danny's hair. "But you like the leather trousers though, right?"

Danny grinned, "I _love _the leather trousers." He yawned widely, feeling the stress of the week catch up to him.

"Come on," Tim said softly, nudging Danny and pulling him off of the couch.

"Tim," Danny shook his head when he noticed that Tim was leading him towards the bedroom. "I can't sleep," he whined.

"Just try," Tim shrugged, turning around and looking at Danny pleadingly. "Please, DJ. For me?" he pouted.

Danny mock-glared at him before relenting. "If I have a nightmare, you'd better wake me up," he grumbled, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bed.

"I will," Tim swore. He leant down to kiss Danny but paused, not wanting to freak the other man out again.

Danny leant up and pressed his lips against Tim's briefly. "Stay with me?" he begged.

Tim smiled and lay down next to him. "Okay," he whispered, seconds before Danny fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

The End


End file.
